


Brother Be There By My Side

by SKwriter



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Brothers, Character Study, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKwriter/pseuds/SKwriter
Summary: Matt had watched over his brother for years. As years go by he saw Tk grow up, from their time together to their adventure together in the digital world. Throughout all the good and bad times the only thing that Matt could do is be by his side.





	Brother Be There By My Side

   Matt could remember those days when his brother would always need him by his side. It was those days that he Cherished each and every moment because to know his little baby brother trusted him enough to ask him for help. To know that he was still young and naive.

_**“Onii-chan you’ll stay right here, right?” A Little Tk asked before going to the restroom, “like you aren’t going to wander off and forget about me.”** _

_**Matt raised an eyebrow. “Of course not Tk I’ll be right here okay now go on to the bathroom and when you come out I’ll be right here, promise,” he answered.** _

_**“Alright Onii-chan,” Tk exclaimed while rushing to the restroom.** _

       Matt couldn’t say he didn’t miss those days because no matter how much he didn’t want it to happen every kid had to grow up and go through trials. One of the biggest was their parents divorce. Their parents separating hit Matt hard and left Tk without an older brother.

**_“Matt what’s going on why we have to go?” Tk asked as Matt started packing his clothes._ **

**_Matt felt a sharp pain in his chest, “Mom and Dad aren’t staying together anymore and we….. Can’t stay together.”_ **

**_Tk’s eyes widened. “What, why, onii-chan answer me.”_ **

Then there was the digital world where Tk was growing up faster then Matt expected. Matt had to learn he had to let his little brother go sometimes. He remembered the long fights they had there and words that never should’ve been spoken come out. Even though these were hard times indeed it helped them grow.

_**“Hey Tk you okay?” Matt asked walking towards his brother. It had only been a few days after the disappearance of Tai and it now hitting Tk pretty hard.** _

_**“Leave me alone,” Tk muttered holding Tokomon tightly.** _

_**Matt was taken back by this attitude of Tk’s. “Tk what has gotten into you!”** _

_**Tk glared at his older brother, “Just leave me alone Matt I don’t need your comforting!” He snapped.** _

_**“Tk I know this has been hard on you but what’s going on with you!” Matt exclaimed** _

_**“I don’t know maybe it’s the fact that everyone’s leaving, maybe it’s the fact I just want to leave, maybe it the fact that I don’t want to be here with YOU!”** _

      He knew that Tk had grown the most out of all of the digidestined. Have to face death and sorrow just at the age of eight . Matt just wanted to Shield him from every thing but he knew that he couldn’t avoid it. One thing that Matt noticed was that Tk hadn’t cried in three years. It was a promise his little brother made to himself back when they came back from the digital world.

**_Tk wiped the last of his tears from his good bye he made to Patamon. “No more crying,” he promised, “not until I need to.”_ **

**_Matt watched from the side seeing his brother growing up._ **

        Even after that was all over and they finally got to have a normal lives three years later he was dragged right back to the business even having to step down letting Davis take the lead. Matt could see it in Tk’s eyes that he worried constantly about the new team. The fact that they can travel to and from the digital world and the fact that they never really had to kill. made them even more unprepared for the time to come to kill digimons. And Ken a human boy how were they going to deal with him.

**_“Hey Tk you alright about all this?” Matt asked one day after one successful day of knocking down control spires._ **

**_“About what?” Tk asked quickly settling in on the couch._ **

**_Matt shrugged. “About all of this,new team, having to step down for Davis, having a human to beat……going back?”_ **

**_Tk winced a bit at the last bit, “I guess I’m a bit unsure I mean unlike us these guys can come to and from the digital world as for having Ken to beat…..I really don’t know I guess to put it in words I’m kinda freaked.”_ **

         And now Tk’s in his last year of middle school. His new group gone and maybe dead, the old group starting to fall apart. Matt thinks it’s way too much for a fourteen year old teen. The least of his worries should be getting a bad grade on his finals not saving Japan from digimon, and now he has to see his friend trying to destroy the world and finding out Patamon is infected. He doesn’t deserve to suffer like this Matt’s little baby brother shouldn’t be suffering like this but he is and the only thing Matt can do is stay by his side.

**_“Matt,” Tk called while sobbing, “why, why do these thing have to happen to me.”_ **

**_Matt embrace his not so little brother anymore. “I don’t know Teeks, I really don’t know but,” he continued,“I’ll stay by your side and we’ll figure this out.”_ **

           The two brother has gone through a lot but in the end Matt will be by his side until the very end, because that’s what are brother for.


End file.
